


Together

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dark Past, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: This is a little fluffy oneshot based off of the last captainswan scene we got in 6x12





	

Killian could let the pop tarts slide because it was Henry but milk duds and popcorn didn't sound in slightest bit appetising to him, his Swan's diet was highly questionable especially since she suggested he switch his rum out for water, speaking of he pulled his flask out of his pocket and took a swig but immediately spat it out, that was not rum. 

"Swan!" He shouted outside before running up the stairs to the house. 

Emma was standing in the kitchen blatantly aware that her pirate had figured out she'd switched out his rum for water "yes babe?" She answered as he stormed through door giving him a sweet smile. 

He looked at her sternly "don't bloody look at me like that, what did you do to my rum?!" 

Emma batted her eyelashes "why I have no idea what you're talking about" she said trying desperately to hide her smile. 

Killian laughed sarcastically "oh really? Well you wouldn't mind if I did this then" he moved over and grabbed the bowl with the popcorn and milk dud concoction in and dumped it in the trash.

"HEY! I was eating that!" Emma yelled at him. 

"Ha now you know how I feel!" Killian retaliated. 

Emma narrowed her eyes at him "I hate you" she joked. 

Killian swaggered over to her "no you don't" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

Just then Emma felt something jab her in the back "ouch" she squeaked moving away from him "is there something in your jacket pocket?" She asked rubbing her back. 

Killian's eyes went wide "No" he said bluntly. 

Emma folded her arms and scoffed "you are such a liar" she lunged towards him trying to get her hand into his pocket. 

Killian grabbed her wrist and gave her a serious look "please..don't" 

Emma blinked at him slightly taken back "okay.. I'm sorry" she placed the empty popcorn bowl into the sink to be washed tomorrow and headed upstairs without saying another word. 

Killian sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face "bloody idiot" he muttered to himself following after her. 

Emma ran into their bedroom with Killian hot on her heels "Emma" he called after her but she didn't stop until he managed to hook her arm and spin her to face him "I'm sorry for snapping at you love but it really is a surprise, I don't want to ruin it" he said hooking a piece of hair round her ear and caressing her cheek. 

Emma leaned into his touch "okay, I trust you" she whispered as she kissed his wrist. 

———  
Once they were both curled up together in bed and Emma was sure Killian was asleep she slowly slid out from his arms and out the bed, she tiptoed her way downstairs constantly looking over her shoulder at the slightest sound. 

She reached into Killian's jacket pocket and pulled out some sort of box, then it hit her what this box was and she almost threw it on the floor, a shiver ran right through her body Killian was going to propose to her and she just ruined it she started to feel sick with guilt as she slowly walked over to the couch, sat down and just stared at the ring box refusing to open it. 

"Emma?" Killian yawned as he walked down the stairs, he found her sat in the living room in the dark staring at something "is everythi-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed what was sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Emma turned to look at him and gave him aapologetic look "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone looking but I thought it was something bad and I couldn't stop thinking about it" 

Killian sighed and sat down beside her "have you opened it?" He asked. 

Emma shook her head "no, I didn't want to ruin it anymore than I have...when were you going to ask me?" 

Killian froze "tonight but uh.. something came up" he avoided eye contact but he knew she had to know eventually and he didn't want her finding out from someone else. 

Emma placed a hand over his "what happened?" She asked softly noticing him clench when she asked him, something wasn't right. 

"Today.. I helped your father figure out what happened to his father, he was so hung up on it he even spoke about seeing his fathers ghost. He refused to sleep when he needed to and I was sort of dragged into it, he wanted to locate where is father was before he died and he needed ingredients for the potion that's why I couldn't let you into the shed earlier" 

Emma sighed "so.. that whole speech you gave me about Archie and feelings..it wasn't true, you were just trying to distract me yes?" 

Killian snapped his head up to look at her "God no that was true I did go and see Archie but it wasn't to talk about you, David referred to me as a pirate and although it may not seem like a big deal it really hit me hard almost as if he still thought I was that awful person I was back then and I was certain he didn't think I was good enough for you" 

Emma tightened her hold on his hand "so.. what happened?" She asked wanting him to continue.

"Well we found out from August that Davids father landed himself in pleasure island to find his lost brother and that he  hadn't killed himself in a drunken accident, he was murdered. David wanted revenge on the man that killed his father and I know what chasing after revenge can do to you and I managed to talk him out of it" Killian stopped and started to smile. 

"What are you smiling at?" Emma asked smiling too. 

"We were at the docks and that's where I asked him for his blessing to.. you know" Killian gestured his head towards the ring on the table in front of them "marry you"

Emma grabbed the box and went to open it but Killian stopped her, his smile fading from his face "I was preparing to ask you tonight but on my walk back August found me and gave me some extra pages from Henrys book that he had ripped out, it was the rest of Davids fathers story" Killian swallowed hard, the lump in his throat growing "it was me" he said his voice barely a whisper. 

"What?" Emma blinked at him. 

Killian's head fell forward "I killed him.. I killed Davids father.." 

A silence fell over them, Emma didn't know what to say she looked at the man in front of her, he was almost heartbroken all she could do was pull him into a tight hug and let him crumble. 

Killian held Emma tight as tears slipped down his cheeks "listen" she took his face in both her hands and made him look at her "that's who you were not who you are, it was so long ago I'm sure everything will be fine"

Killian took a deep breath "but I still..did it"

"I know and we'll work through it.. together like we always do" Emma said giving him a reassuring nod and smile. 

Killian gave her a soft kiss "what did I do to deserve you Emma Swan?" He grabbed the box from her hand and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a reasonably large diamond on it "marry me?" 

Emma gasped at the beauty of this ring and the first thing that popped into her head was how the hell did he afford this? Realising she'd been silently eyeing this ring for a while, she cleared her throat "sorry.." she smiled widely "of course I'll marry you" 

Killian slipped the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly, Emma admired how it looked on her "I love it and I love you...so much" she pulled him towards her kissing him senseless. 

"You're perfect Emma, I can't wait for you to be my wife... mine forever" Killian growled as he pushed her against the couch latching his lips onto her neck. 

"Killian stop..." Emma stopped him before it could go any further. 

Killian lifted his head from her neck "what is it love?" 

Emma sighed "we need to tell my dad about what happened" she said stroking his face. 

Killian sat up and nodded "Aye, I'll tell him tomorrow I promise"

"We" Emma corrected him "we will tell him.. together. Now shall we take this upstairs" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him back upstairs to bed.


End file.
